This study will look at two patients to evaluate clinical pharmacologic targeting with Flecainide of the CSN5A gene mutation. Preliminary evidence from one patient treated with Flecainide in Nebraska indicates dramatic normalization of the electrocardiogram with shortening of the QT interval to normal following ordinary doses of Flecainide.